Nathan Evo
Nathan Evo, also known as "The Steamroller", is a rookie member of the Hero Factory. Biography Nathan Evo was recently created in the Assembly Tower as one of the first two Heroes built around the new construction system. The other Hero created was Julius Nex, and both were unveiled by Mr. Makuro during a press conference announcing the Upgrade. Evo meditated through most of the conference, then showed the crowd his skills by shooting at a pair of drones with perfect accuracy. When the Alpha 1 Team was upgraded and sent back to Tanker Station 22, Nathaniel Zib sent Nex and Evo as reinforcements for battle. Evo managed to confuse the villains by meditating in front of them, and then unexpectedly unleashing a massive arsenal assault on them. He and Nex were also able to save Nitroblast from falling off a ledge, and cuffed the villain. When the Fire Lord attempted to absorb the largest fuel deposit, Evo pitched in on the assault, until a Fuel Ship rammed itself into Fire Lord, severing him of his absorption hand and giving Stormer the chance to defeat him. Surge exited the vehicle, and revealed himself to have hacked the vehicle and helped the Heroes through out the battle. They all later returned to the Hero Factory to oversee Surge getting his upgrade, and later attended a ceremony honoring Surge's bravery. After the villains began escaping the Hero Factory, Evo fought agains t the villains and almost followed then into the Black hole in which they were escaping. Preston Stormer however, stopped Evo from entering it. Evo was then upgraded with Hero Cuffs and a large tank arm with a plasma gun. Evo was assigned to capture Toxic Reapa. Evo found Toxic Reapa on the planet Z'chaya. He was pinned down by Toxic Reapa's slime and found himself immobile. Evo however, fired his plasma gun at the ground to launch into the air and cuff Toxic Reapa. He returned to the Hero Factory and helped Rocka capture Black Phantom. He suggested that they over power him rather than remove the energy cables attached to him. Evo's plan was successful and Black Phantom was captured. Personality Evo is an extremely calm, cool, and collected warrior. He is a very quiet person, but when his expertise in weaponry is required, he will be instantly on alert. After dealing with a threat, he will often meditate and ponder his thoughts. As of recently during the episode Breakout, he tends to turn to William Furno for advice. Appearance Evo bears yellow and dark silver armor, while his eyes and Hero Core are colored purple. He also possesses headgear which can help him see through smoke. In Breakout, he has the same color armor but his eyes and head are red. Weapons Nathan Evo is armed with a multi-tool ice shield, his being fitted with a double-barrel ice cannon. When he is upgraded to his breakout form, he carries a plasma gun. Set Information Nathan Evo was released in January 2011 as one of the six Hero Factory canister sets. The set was sold under the name “Evo 2.0” (in conjunction with the other "2.0" sets in the wave). His product number was 2067 and contained 31 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. His parts could be combined with Furno 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. 6200 Evo was released in January 2012 and has 36 pieces. Quotes Trivia *Evo is voiced by Tom Kenny in Ordeal of Fire ''and Jason London in ''Breakout. **Strangely in Breakout, he has a different accent. *Due to the Evo prototype having had the name Nex and vice versa, both characters were mixed up in different media and appeared with reversed character traits. *Evo's Breakout helmet looks almost exactly like his full 2.0 helmet, with the only difference being that the Breakout helmet is entirely yellow. Appearances *''Ordeal of Fire'' (First Appearance) *''Ordeal of Fire (Episode)'' *''Mission: Ordeal of Fire (Game)'' *''Creep Crushers'' *''Breakout '' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Evo 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Rookie